Father of Mine
by xoliviaObscure
Summary: Father of mine, you've broken my legs and her soul. Ianto centric, dark themes that came from my twisted mind with some bad language. Touches on Ianto's past at home, and in later chapters with Lisa- continuing into some of the Ianto-Centric episodes.
1. Devil's Eyes

Throughout her Mother's screams for help, Rhiannon kept her gaze fixed on a strip of wood on the floor. The old dingbat wouldn't shut up even in her death! No wonder Daddy wanted her gone. He'd explained it to her the night before. Ianto and Mother would have to be killed so that Rhiannon could have Daddy all to herself. Daddy only wanted Rhiannon to be happy, so why did she feel guilty now? Nobody was doing anything wrong. Ianto and Mother were only receiving their final punishment. If anything, they were coming out lucky.

In her unmoving gaze, she could see Ianto's right foot- Socked. The toe of the sock was light blue with six droplets of his own blood across about two inches of it, though the blood was not from his leg that had been broken earlier in the week. The stillness on Ianto's face, fixated on her Father's moonlight-tinted knife, was nothing like the innocence he normally basked in. He was no good, he only put on the mask so that Daddy would love him more than her.

Mother's screams became bloody, as though the deep liquid was bubbling in the back of her throat. Served her right, anyways. At least now she'd be quiet. Something in Rhiannon's brain told her it might be too quiet. She shook her head as to get rid of the naughty thought. If Daddy could only hear her, he'd have such a laugh!

She focused again on Ianto, who's vivid blue pools were now looking straight into Mother's. He had her devil eyes. He always had. Daddy had told them not to watch. Ianto was such a naughty child, always disobeying. She wanted him gone just as much as Daddy did, she reassured herself again. The strip of wood suddenly became more interesting as she heard the boot-clad footsteps smugly stumble towards her younger brother. Daddy wouldn't hurt her, oh no. Daddy loved her, he'd said. She just knew he was walking towards Ianto. She watched him again, trying to look him in the eyes like he had Mother, but couldn't. There must be something wrong with him, she thought, then corrected herself, must have been something wrong with him. The sock went from blue to red and then from red to rust brown. Rhiannon studied the tan wood. It had fifty cracks and two eyes. From as far as she could tell, it was two and a half centimeters thick. Ianto hadn't screamed once, perhaps Daddy had been merciful and granted him a swift death, for it wasn't his fault Mother had corrupted him so. Although, Ianto was never much of a talker. The pale, worn out wood suddenly began to change color. She looked away and caught Ianto's eyes. At first, she thought he was dead they looked so lifeless. She saw him crack a reassuring smile in her direction. Rhiannon vomited on Daddy's shoe with disgust in herself that she had played along at all. Daddy twitched. "Fuck."

Everything happened at once. Ianto dropped from his chokehold and landed with a resonating thump. Daddy hightailed and grinned at her, blood splatters freckling his once jolly cheeks. She peered at Ianto out of the corner of her eye to make sure he was alive as Daddy made a mark with his nail across her chest. Her four-year-old brother silently made a grab for the knife in his mothers stomach and struggled to pull it out, eyes widening when a low grumble emerging from Mother's pale mouth. Blood spurted from her plump, pregnant stomach and further splashed Ianto's fluttering eyelids and stuck to his lashes. Her father made a vengeful grab for her neck and she darted away, begging him,  
"No, Daddy! NO! I've been such a good girl and I won't tell on you for hurting Mommy and Ianto! I promise!" Her father was suddenly not talking straight, not smiling straight, not looking... right. The knife he had plunged into their Mother's stomach was now in his back, with Ianto at its handle. Rhiannon screamed for his death and cursed her brother for tricking her into disobeying.

The sirens were outside their house, now. Her baby brother sat behind _his_ Mother's near lifeless figure stroking her hair without any emotion on his face. How dare he grieve for that witch? He should feel sorry for killing Daddy. He was never a very good boy, not as good as her at all. She situated herself behind Daddy, sobbing. An alarmingly young woman with tight, blonde curls and a perfect smile approached them. She didn't seem human, not at all.

"Hello, honey. What's happened here?" Rhiannon was too in shock to make her mouth form any sound but the deep, mourning sobs that wracked her entire body.  
"Father hurt Mother with a knife. He hurt Rhi, too. Then I hurt Father with the knife, Ma'am." Ianto's angelic voice informed the Officer politely as blood ran out of his own mouth. Even the weathered woman looked away when she saw it.  
"I'm Yvonne. I'll help you two, I promise. He will never do anything bad to you again."  
"He's never done a bad thing to us in his life! He's such a good Daddy! Ianto and Mother were the bad ones, they had to be punished, Miss!" Rhiannon bawled, and then turned to face the blood splattered boy, still in his pajamas. "And don't you ever call me Rhi, you little devil!"  
Ianto's eyes glazed over again as he fixed another tight mask on his face. He wouldn't let her see him cry. He'd done so well. He'd saved her and himself and he'd do it all again if he had to. Just because Rhiannon was such an easily manipulated teenager did not mean that he would let her be killed as well. Father had loved Rhiannon most, and Ianto knew that he would much rather have died than ever hurt his angel.

Yvonne poked around the corner as the clean-up crew came in and told them to leave the boy in the van as she pulled out her cellphone. "Hello, Lieutenant Greene. I've found one for you."


	2. Damn Dirty CyberJunks

Thanks if you reviewed :]

Sorry I put this chapter straight up before adding anything, I got a little bit stupid. And as for Lisa's sketchy back story in Cyberwoman- well that just never sounded right to me. Risking the world for your girlfriend? Yeah right.

Anyways. I will elaborate on Ianto's childhood more in later chapters. This isn't the end, I wouldn't just give everyone crap information like a slap in the face.

By the way- anyone who got to see The Waters of Mars today... feel free to review with some spoilers. I don't care if you even read the thing, I'm going crazy.

And if you hated the morbidity of the last chapter, this one you'll like more. Well, maybe not. Because this is morbid in a whole different way... (because we all just laugh in the face of a Cyberman)

Okay. I'm going to stop babbling now. REAAAAD.

* * *

"Lisa! You're okay. God, I was so worried, with the Cybermen invading and everything... have you found Adeola? Is she safe, too?" Ianto blurted against Lisa's shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.

"I... Ianto, I haven't seen her at all. I... I went up to her department and no one was there at all. I think that those related to the ghost-shifts might have been the first to go." She stuttered in barely audible whispers while sirens blared throughout her whole department. They stood like that for a moment, just so happy to have found eachother and just so happy to be safe for the moment before they heard the screams. Lisa closed her eyes and choked out a single sob, grieving for those whose petrified yells she could hear. Jeff, then Marie, then Hailie being converted as knives dug into their buttery skin. Ianto looked around the room for an exit, knowing that soon they too would hear the fabled steel-toed footsteps and become like their friends.

"We've got to help them." Ianto stated. "It's what Yvonne would have wanted- to save the workers. Besides, we've got to get out of here."  
"Ianto, you know as well as I that they're monsters now, they can't be saved. It would only be putting our lives in danger in the sake of lost souls. We should save the surviving. Even Paul from accounting who's a pervert." Lisa smiled, trying to make her Ianto laugh.

"If we get out of this and he hits on you on another Pub Crawl, do I have permission to kill him?"  
"Yeah, Yan. I promise. But the important thing is that we get everybody out of here now. Not just for Yvonne, but for your Mum, too."  
"Yvonne is my Mum, now. She took me in and after he destroyed my family. We don't have time for this. Let's go."

He grabbed her wrist and hightailed towards the Accounting Department two doors down where they'd heard frightened voices. He pushed it open and looked around. In the corner was Perverted Paul and Loopy Laura, and towards the front door was Fat Fran and Addict Annie standing with 'weapons'. "Great," mumbled Lisa, "We've stumbled upon the Department of Misfit Toys." Annie glared at her.  
"Yeah because you two are just who we'd like to see just now. Get out, you two! There's no more room in here!"  
"Shut up, Annie." Lisa shouted. "Paul, wouldn't you like me to stay?" She asked suavely, batting her eyelashes. He shook his head no angrily. Ianto looked furious.  
"Listen, we're not here to take your... broom... weapons... or anything. We heard the Cybermen coming and wanted to help you guys get out so that you don't end up like the IT kids." He demanded.

"Marie... Jeff... they're gone?"  
"Not really, they're just METAL MONSTERS TRYING TO KILL US NOW!" Lisa screamed, still standing in the doorway to evade Annie and Fran's broom-swishing.  
"Tell us how to get out and we'll let you in, then." Paul demanded.  
"Right, Paul. We'll just get your asses out of here and let you lock us out or whatever dumbass stunt you're planning on pulling." Ianto sighed. "You know what, screw you guys. We're going to work our way down and try to help Development."  
"They've been taken over, too." A small voice from behind them whispered. "Hailie!" Lisa cried, throwing her arms over the shaky, pale nerd. "You're safe!"  
"Yeah, unfortunately. Th-They've taken everyone else. We have to get out of here. Now." She stuttered, pushing her broken glasses back on her nose periodically.  
Ianto had already pushed his way through Accounting's defense force and was heading towards the windows. "Locked down." He said to himself and then kicked Paul out of the way to get to the closet. "Perfect." He smiled. In it was a giant sledgehammer marked emergencies. He swung it like a battering ram and it crashed easily through the wall since the window was covered in metal. He turned around smugly and helped Paul up.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but the security protocal you just triggered is going to activate in about five seconds and then even the walls will be reinforced." Hailie choked.  
Paul and Ianto were closest, so Ianto pushed Paul onto the roof and then helped Hailie and Lisa who'd run towards the door. He (tried) to lift Fran onto the roof but she was strong enough to make it herself... and Annie refused to go at all. She was much too frightened. "Annie!" Lisa called, "If you aren't out here in three seconds you won't be able to get out of the room at all!"  
"Doesn't that mean no one else will be able to get in?" She asked bluntly as Ianto started climbing out, too.  
"It should, but it doesn't. They have lasers and cannons. Nothing in the building is built to withhold their weapons, Annie!"  
"You guys don't even like me, why should I trust you?" Annie called against the wind as she saw the metal begin to close on the room. Ianto made a split decision and grabbed her waist and pulled. "Because we might not like you, but I won't be responsible for your death." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug to stop her from going back in. They all watched as a jet stream of liquid metal poured over the room and enclosed it forever. "You'd never get out of there. You'd be dead as soon as they got to you with no hope of ever escaping."  
"Frankly," Lisa said, "You'd look a lot like the room, too. You'd be a metal man just as soon as that."

"You know, I'm all for friendly banter, but you lot better run if you don't want to be... well, Converted! Yes, that's the word. I think I'll use it more often, converted...converted...converted. Rose! RUN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE... CONVERTED!" A lanky man in a business suit laughed as he skipped down the hall with a crowd of half-terrified, half-happy people. It seemed like the best combination of possible emotions for this situation, anyways.  
He turned back to Lisa when he got half way down the hall after hearing her pretty voice call out, "Doctor!" He turned and looked at her, just another face he didn't know yet or worse had forgotten. He gave her a sad wave, and for him it was the first. For Lisa, it was the last.  
"Well, you heard the man, let's go!" Lisa laughed, back to her usual cheerful self as she grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him inside. He, in turn, grabbed Hailie's who forced her germaphobic tendencies to the back of her head when she saw blood underneath his short fingernails. The Misfit Toys followed behind them in near sprint as they followed down a hall parrallel to one that they'd seen the other survivors go down.

"You know," panted Fran, "You lot seem far too happy to be trying to survive the worst event in Torchwood history."  
"You know," barked Ianto, "Some of us seem to be surviving and are fairly happy focussing on that fact just now."

It was nearly a perfect moment, happy adrenaline pumping throughout his whole, nearly-skipping body while he got pulled around a highly dangerous department he was usually never allowed in by the girl of his dreams and his best friend while listening to four morons suffer. That lasted for all of two minutes before they skidded to a halt infront of about four Cybermen. "Aw, well bugger that then." Lisa laughed. "Will you all not take anything seriously?" Fran asked again. What a trooper.  
"You know, I could really use a broom right now." Ianto stammered, slightly more appropriately frightened than Lisa.  
"Would purrell work?" Hailie asked shyly. The Cybermen were looking at them, puzzled, wondering whether they were useless or if they'd just make them even more useless and put them in metal suits.  
"Actually," Ianto laughed, "I think it might." Hailie tossed him the pocket-sized bottle and he sprayed it at the metal monsters. As he emptied the bottle, Lisa surpressed a giggle. "Ianto Jones, leave it to you to think our damn killers are too rusty." "Thank you, my dear Lisa, for your lovely guess. You are not too far off with that one." He winked.  
As the purrell interacted with the 'indestructable' metal of the mighty men, they watched as they turned a completely different color and rusted over, unable to move. He beamed and then turned and bolted, shouting over his shoulder, "You guys really should run!"

Lisa pulled Hailie towards him and crashed into the Misfits who clamered to get up and followed after their strange heroes in business suits.  
"I'm starting to change my mind about him," Annie smiled as she bolted ahead to catch up. Paul frowned. "We're escaping conversion by those damn Cyber-things and are instead being converted by Yvonne's bloody pets."

* * *

"Is this the child?" The old, dangerous man asked. His eyes were lit with fire and his dry mouth emitted the sharpness of a broken violin. Wrinkled, paper skin covered his limp muscles and a full military uniform sagged around his bones. He'd sat down in an equally maniacal chair, plain and red but soaked with blood. Yvonne gagged at the stench but the boy infront of her knees had no reaction. 'Figures,' she thought, 'He's smelt enough blood today alone'  
Truth being, Ianto would never get used to the smell, but he'd dampened his reactions enough to hide his fear and disgust. From the man infront of him, he could hide nothing. His eyes pierced directly into his brain and he could feel him searching around in it, feeling his pain and experiences over the past two years. The first two were gone, wiped from his brain as though it hadn't developed yet.  
"Yes, Sir." Yvonne broke their thoughts with quiet words. "He should make a fine Agent. You have looked, yes?"  
"No questions, Yvonne. Have you learned nothing from your punishments?" Greene asked, wrinkling his pug nose.  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Yvonne mouthed quietly. She dared to look down at her feet where the young boy stood. At the word 'punishment' he had visibly flinched and his eyes allowed him to show the worst fear imaginable. His Father must have been an abuser. That must have been why his leg had been broken, though they'd fixed it with Alien Tech from Vieara 200.  
"Yvonne. Take him to Cell 400. I will brief you on the next phase of Project X when you return."  
"Yes, Sir." Yvonne could not hear him. She couldn't even take her eyes off of the boy. She'd thought him so strong in the house defending himself to his brainwashed sister, but now he looked even less than his young age. And when he looked her in the eyes, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her, because she saw no hate- only trust, and love. Yvonne knew she had to save him before Greene got to him and made him as bad as her.  
"I'll save you, I promise."

* * *

"God, Lisa! LISA! LISA!" Ianto and Hailie screamed as they stuggled to hold Lisa down. She was going to fly away with all of the Cyber-junk that was heading towards the top of the building. They'd made it this far unharmed and they couldn't let her be taken now. Not like the rest of them. She yelled to let go but they only tightened their grips and gasped as they felt their shoulders ripping out of their sockets. Hailie was crying- she wasn't nearly strong enough to pull Lisa down. She wished she'd eaten instead of starving herself to impress Gary from across the hall. Ianto was crying too- he wasn't nearly strong enough to deal if something should happen to Lisa and he couldn't stop it. He'd worked so hard to save her and now she was literally being ripped from his grasp. He didn't even know why, no one else was being taken away.

Hailie's arm broke and she screamed, tearing her arms away and crouching over in pain. Lisa reached her other arm for a Conversion Unit that she'd seen in the room. Ianto felt her pulled towards the ground and let her go, watching in horror as she was pulled into the Unit. Lisa screamed and Ianto reached for the power to no avail as Fran tended to Hailie's arm. Paul and Annie were too stunned by watching the conversion of another person when this was supposed to be the very end of the battle. They'd made it so far- they'd been so happy... it was all supposed to work out. And it had, for them, but not for Ianto who was screaming for help and struggling to pull his Lisa from the machine. "Why were they taking you?" Hailie asked quietly from where she'd been standing. 'Of course,' Lisa thought, 'Hailie's smart enough to figure out that there's something special about me'  
Everyone's screams were interrupted by cries of, "ROSE!" louder than any and Lisa began to sob. All of their minds flashed back to the man who'd saved their lives and given them hope in the hall calling after the girl he'd been so clearly in love with and then back to Ianto who'd been screaming Lisa's name like that only seconds before. They all knew she was hopeless. 'So this is when he lost her.' Lisa thought before drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

"Doctor!" Lisa laughed as he tickled her. She had only just lost her family, but she understood it now. They had to die, to save the Universe. The Doctor had told her so, and she trusted him. She trusted him with her life, and every other life out there. She listened as the TARDIS pulled to a stop and materialized in the middle of a London street, so far in the past.  
"Cars?" She asked, "They haven't been around for centuries! Where are we now?"  
"London, sweetheart." The pinstriped man beamed. Lisa reminded him so much of the young Rose he'd watched after her journey to the Parralell Universe. Of course, that wasn't creepy at all.  
"We were just in London, this can't be it!" She exclaimed, confused.  
"We've travelled to a different London, than yours. Well, it's the same London. Well, maybe it isn't. What planet were you on? New Earth. Ah, no. It is a different London. And it's a different time. Well, maybe it isn't. Depending on what time it was when we left." He winked as Lisa laughed, though that hadn't really explained her question at all. Her London hadn't even been in this Universe. Her's had been collapsing onto this one, like a domino, and her parents had fought to save it. The Doctor had found her under a bookshelf and decided to save the only one who had any hope there.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"There's... a very nice woman here. But you can not under any circumstances tell her that I am the Doctor. I'm in a little bit of trouble with her at the moment." He whispered slowly, trying to make it clear to the little girl that he'd be called John Smith from now on.  
"Alright. Who is she, though? Is she nice? Is she pretty? How long will we stay?" Lisa asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
"Her name is Yvonne... She's very nice to children in your situation. She even rescues them. Of course the first time she was rescuing him from herself, but that was an epiphany and you're four so you don't really know what that means do you? No. And yes, she is very pretty. Nice... blonde," He choked for a minute, looking far away, "Like Rose's hair... and we won't be staying. I'm sorry. But she's going to take care of you from now on. I'm an adventurer, oh-a-wandering I will go, and you're... well. You remind me too much of... her. So Yvonne will be taking care of you." He explained as he walked her to the large, shiny building infront of them. "And you'll have friends, too. A girl named Hailie and a little boy named Ianto. His parents died too, well not really. One of them died. The other one... nevermind. You really ought to stop me talking sometimes, Lisa." He rambled as she stared in awe at the woman who was now standing infront of them.  
"Hello, sweetheart." She beamed, though the smile didn't really get up to her stressed, sad eyes.  
A man in the background called her name a few times before she turned around and talked to her about aliens. The Doctor winked and walked away, giving her a little wave from the lift before leaving her life for what she thought would be the last time.

* * *

"We have to help her! Get her out of there! Someone help me!" Ianto was screaming towards Hailie and the Misfits. Hailie's hands were clenched at fists tightly at her sides as she choked out small sobs. Her arm was bruised in many places, but she thought nothing of it. Lisa was Ianto's family, and the only one who could really understand what he'd been through. Fat Fran, who was really quite strong, had bounded over and began to pull her by her arms. They heard gaurds coming and they began to panic, Fran, Annie, and Paul bolting before the door even opened to reveal the Doctor. He walked right past them. Ianto stared and screamed, "YOU HAVE TO HELP HER. YOU HAVE TO HELP HER. YOU'VE FIXED EVERYTHING BU-" The door slammed. Ianto sobbed and continued pulling her out. When he'd gotten her out, she woke up and started screaming again.  
"You guys can go." He said. "I wouldn't want you guys to get killed too, after everything." He smiled sadly at them and watched as they all nodded in respect for their new friends, now doomed, and exited through the door that led to where they all assumed Rose had died.  
Only Lisa knew better, but Lisa knew better about a lot nowadays, it seemed. They all looked at her with pitiful eyes, like she was going to die. But her Ianto would never let that happen, not in a million years.

* * *

Ianto had not been brave enough to talk about his parents to Lisa before he was eighteen. But he often talked about Yvonne saving him. Lisa knew how he felt about her- she was like their God! She'd taken them in and allowed them to be something greater than they would have been if they'd just been shipped off into the Foster System. But something was always wrong with Ianto's story. It was different than how she'd met Yvonne. Ianto had been kept in a cell for weeks with little food and had a Project Father named Greene.  
When Lisa was sixteen, she asked Yvonne about him.  
She'd shot him. No one was going to take her baby away from her. She told Lisa she'd shoot anyone who came between any of them again if she had to.  
Lisa looked once more into Yvonne's eyes, and how they'd changed since they had first met. Her once stressed eyes were filled with exhuberant bloodlust and intolerable power. Lisa shuddered, but when Ianto entered the room with a full breakfast for his Mum, the eyes had changed to pure protectiveness. She wondered just how bad Ianto had been when Yvonne had first saved him all those years ago, because she watched over him like a kicked puppy.  
Later, when Ianto could take about his childhood, he still prefered to talk about his times in his cell.  
"Some of the best of my childhood," He'd called them.  
"Why?" Lisa had asked, confused as to how time in incarceration could make anyone happy.  
"Yvonne taught me something, then. Always keep your promises."  
"What did she promise you, Yan?" "She said she'd save me. She did. I'm saved."

* * *

Because Ianto always kept his promises. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes in the fire-caught room and whispered, "Pay it forward, Ianto. Promise me that you'll save me." He nodded. She could see it in his eyes, that jovial switch turning into just what she knew it would- he was a different man. He was her saviour, now, and nothing else.


End file.
